Let The Flames Begin
by Eistoot
Summary: A story about Paramore on the road including other bands. Also a Jayley. Please Read and Review. :


**Chapter One**

**A/N: Alright, this is my first Paramore fiction and I hope you guys like it. This is Hayley's POV by the way. :**

"Thank you California!" I yelled into the microphone before exiting the stage hearing the crowd cheering. "Whoa, what a show." I said as I got backstage and grabbed a bottle of water and took a swig.

"Yeah, the crowd was amazing." Josh said as he entered behind me. I leaned against the wall and took another drink of my water. Then Zac, Jeremy and Taylor entered backstage and sat on the bench.

"Phew, it was so hot out there." Zac groaned. I smiled and got a mischievous idea. I walked over quietly behind him and tipped my water bottle over his head.

"Oh let me cool you down." I said as I poured my bottle of water on Zac's head. I giggled as I watched his reaction.

"Hayley!" he yelled.

"Well you said you were hot." I said with a smirk.

"Well I wanted to drink a bottle of water not take a shower with it." Zac said as he shook the water out of his hair.

"Well she was just doing you a favor, you need to take a shower." Josh said which caused us all to laugh, except for Zac who was drying off with a towel. He stuck his tongue out at Josh and attempted to throw his towel at Josh but ended up on top of Jeremy's head.

"Zac! Watch where you throw that thing." Jeremy complained. I laughed and looked over at Josh who was sneaking over behind Zac. I started to laugh but held my hand over my mouth. Obviously Zac noticed.

"Is Josh trying to give me a wedgie again?" Zac asked me. I nodded and Zac turned around to see Josh.

"Um, I dropped a quarter?" Josh said innocently as he knelt down on the ground.

"Yeah, right. I caught you red handed." Zac said crossing his arms. Josh then looked down at his hands at that moment I doubled over laughing.

"Gosh you guys are hilarious." I managed to say through my laughs.

"Don't you mean 'I'm' hilarious?" Josh asked walking over and then stood beside me.

"Eh, I don't think so." I said with a smile.

"Oh really? Well I know how to make you laugh." Josh said mischievously as he started to tickle me.

"Okay, okay, s-stop it. Your hilarious, okay?" I said trying to stop laughing. He stopped and smiled. I stuck my tongue out at him. "I hate you." I said giving him the evil eye.

"Oh shut up, you love me and you know it." Josh said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Alright guys, time to get on the bus." our tour manager, Nicole announced to us. We all walked toward the bus except for Taylor and Zac who were racing toward it as fast as they could.

"Ha! I win!" Taylor exclaimed as he ran into the bus. I rolled my eyes and entered the bus and plopped down on the couch.

"But it wasn't fair! You cheated!" Zac exclaimed. I smiled and thought about Zac when he was a little kid, he always got upset if he loses something, and then he used to throw a tantrum. And I don't think it has or will ever change.

"How could I cheat, Zac? Come on, I won. Deal with it." Taylor said.

"No you didn't!" Zac whined.

"You two shut it or I'll make you share a bunk." Jeremy told the two as he walked in and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. They both immediately sat down and kept quiet. I giggled and then noticed Josh hadn't came in yet.

"Guys, where is Josh?" I asked them looking around.

"Outside talking to some girl." Jeremy answered pointing out the door and then taking a seat on the couch.

"Oh." I said.

"Someone needs to get him because we got to get going." Our bus driver, Tim said as he sat in the driver seat.

"I'll do it." I said and lifted up off the couch and walked off the bus. I saw him talking to a tall blonde with a pink tank top and a mini skirt on. "_Probably a fan who is in love with Josh._" I said to myself. Then I noticed her give him something.

"Hey Josh, we are about to leave soon so hurry up." I told Josh after I reached the two.

"Oh my gosh! It's you...Hilary!" the girl yelled.

"Um, it's Hayley." I told her. I could tell the only thing in Paramore that she cared about was Josh. I stared at her overuse of lip gloss and horrible glitter make up.

"Oh, Hayley this is Val. Val this is Hayley." Josh said introducing us.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Val said putting her hand up with a huge smile.

"You too." I said shaking her hand with a fake smile. "Come on Josh, we have to get going." I said with a, 'let's get the hell away from her' look.

"Oh okay, um. I hope to see you again Val." he said before she gave him a big hug. I stepped back and rolled my eyes. I then tugged on Josh's arm.

"Come on, let's go." I told him. I was seriously getting enough of this girl.

"Right, uh. Bye Val." Josh waved goodbye as I drug him to the bus. "Okay, okay Hayley. What's the hurry?" Josh said after he took his arm back.

"That girl..she was just..annoying me." I said heading back towards the bus.

"You mean Val? How was she annoying you?" Josh asked walking alongside of me. I just bit my lip and changed the subject.

"Forget about it, what did she give you?" I said gesturing to the paper Josh had in his hand.

"Oh, just her number." Josh replied.

"Figures." I said rolling my eyes.

"What?" Josh asked curiously.

"Josh, she was all over you. The only interest she had in Paramore, was you. Come on, you didn't notice?" I said.

"Oh come on Hayley, she was just being friendly." Josh said.

"Yeah, a little too friendly. I mean she just met you and she gave you that huge hug like she had known you forever." I said. I don't know why I was so annoyed about this, I just was. She was pissing me off and she hadn't done anything wrong. Other than making herself look like a total slut throwing herself all over a guy she had just met, which she didn't even do to me.

"Hayley, this isn't like you. What's going on?" Josh asked stopping from walking and facing me.

"Nothing is going on. It's just..."

"Are you jealous?" Josh asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? No. Why would I be jealous? I don't care if there are girls draping their selves over you." I lied. Just the thought of that made me twitch.

"Hayley, you are jealous and you know it." Josh said with a smirk.

"Gosh, Josh why do you have to be such a jackass?" I said storming off into the bus. I seriously don't know how that came out of my mouth. I was really angry just because this girl was flirting with Josh. For some reason I feel hurt because of it."_But why should I? Josh and I are just friends. Why should I care if he gets flirted with? Or flirts with someone?_" the thoughts kept going through my head. I went to bed early to see if I could shut these thoughts out but they were invading my dreams. After they go away for a while they always come back. Then the huge thought came into my mind. "_Am I in love with Josh?_" and that thought, stuck to my mind like glue.

I hopped out of bed the next morning and entered the main area of the bus to find Jeremy tune his bass and Taylor and Zac drinking some juice.

"Good morning sleepy." Zac exclaimed after taking a drink of his orange juice.

"Good morning to you too." I said before yawning. I stretched and got some juice out of the fridge. "Do you guys know where Josh is?" I asked as I sipped a little bit of my juice.

"He is still sleeping." Taylor replied.

"Oh." I said.

"So what happened last night?" Jeremy asked still focusing on his bass.

"What do you mean?" I said as I took a seat on the couch.

"I mean, what is going on with you and Josh? He came in last night really upset." Jeremy answered.

"Sad upset or angry upset?" I asked.

"He was acting like he was angry but we could tell he was sad." Zac stated.

"Really? He was sad?" I asked.

"Who was sad?" Josh asked rubbing his eyes as he walked in the main area.

"Uh, no one." Taylor said. I looked down and bit my lip.

"Okay, whatever. Anyway, where are we?" Josh asked after grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Um, I think somewhere in Texas." Jeremy answered. I just avoided eye contact with Josh as much as possible. Then the bus took a break to get some gas and I went inside the gas station with the other guys. Jeremy, Taylor, and Zac went to play with some funny putty while I went over to get some Red Bull.

"Hayley, I think we need to talk." I heard Josh say behind me.

"About what?" I asked when I turned around. I knew what he wanted to talk about but I didn't want to show that I was thinking about as much as I really was.

"About yesterday, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you jealous." he apologized. At that moment, I felt like crap. I was being the bitch and he was apologizing.

"Josh, you don't.." I started to say.

"No, don't worry about it. Let's just forget about it, okay?" he interrupted. I just nodded and smiled. "Good, now let's get back to the bus." he said as we walked to the counter and then shortly back to the bus. He put his arm around my shoulder which made me feel a lot better. I smiled and we walked up the steps and then on to the bus.

"Hayley! Josh! Look what we got!" Zac exclaimed holding up a bag of extra extra hot cheetos.

"You guys aren't going to eat those, are you?" I asked in shock. The last time those dorks ate anything hot they ended up jumping into a fountain at the mall. They all nodded quickly.

"Oh come on Hayley, it would be entertaining to watch." Josh said with a smile.

"Oh, you guys made up?" Taylor asked. We both nodded.

"Good, because we don't any drama while we are trying to eat the hottest cheetos ever." Jeremy said with a grin. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Zac yelled.

"Hey guys." our band manager Nicole said walking in. Nicole was a thin, short, dark brown haired girl with brown eyes.

"Hi." we all responded.

"So everything going good?" she asked. We all nodded yes.

"Anyway, you guys have been invited to All Time Low's bus tonight, their manager wants them to get some friends on tour." Nicole announced. All the guys looked over at me except for Josh who was looking down.

"Oh guess what Hayley, you'll finally get to meet..." Zac started.

"Alex." they said in unison trying to sound all dreamy. I blushed and then looked over at Josh who seemed to be rolling his eyes.

"Oh does Hayley have a little crush on the lead singer?" Nicole asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah, a major one." Zac said.

"Yeah. Oh Alex is so dreamy, and can sing, I just love him." Taylor said acting like a girl obviously imitating me. I rolled my eyes.

"I heard he was dating someone." Josh blurted out which caused things to get quiet. I just looked down at my shoes and played with my bracelets.

"Okay, anyway...you guys need to go over at 6:00 sharp, okay?" Nicole said breaking the awkward silence. We all nodded and she left.

"Ah!" I yelled when she left. Then started jumping up and down. "I'm going to meet Alex!" I squealed.


End file.
